1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera photometry system that outputs photometric information related to the brightness of the subject field using accumulation-type photometry elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Formerly, this type of camera was the kind noted in the public disclosure of Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 4-310930. The device measures light by dividing the subject field into multiple regions, detects information related to the multiple brightness readings and information related to the various hues, divides the subject field into groups based on the information, and calculates an appropriate exposure value.
When accumulation-type photometry elements are used in the device described above, if the accumulated charge passes through the bright regions of the screen when it is transmitted to the outside, a smear phenomenon is created because excess charge mixes with the data. In addition, when accumulation type photometry elements are used, the aperture ratio of the photoelectric parts declines, but conventional devices do not take these items into consideration, resulting in the problem that photometry errors become large.